<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【隆包】浅尝辄止 by Ironcalulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307884">【隆包】浅尝辄止</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu'>Ironcalulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC预警；<br/>隆包主，涉及卡拉包，托包；<br/>爱无能包，没有职业道德虾皮，内容不太利于身心健康。不喜勿看。<br/>别问是糖是刀，瞎写的我也不知道。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【隆包】浅尝辄止</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浅尝辄止</p><p>看到Xabi.Alonso推门进来的时候，他还有些恍惚。他们大概有，将近十年没有互相见过面。<br/>“抱歉，Stevie，”没等Steven把手上的杂志放下，Xabi很快走过来，“开会有些延时，希望没让你等太久。”<br/>似乎在Xabi眼中，他们的关系还是如同十年前的少年时代那么亲密，他热切地握着Steven的手，在对方还没完全站起来之前就热情地顺势跟他互相碰触了半个边的肩膀、前胸和脖颈。<br/>在这之前，无论是来自Xabi助理的殷勤接待，还是这间大办公室内呈包围状林立的书架、华贵的地毯、开阔的观景台，无一不让Steven身处其间感到格格不入。而Xabi轻易改变了这些，他们好像又回到了以前单纯的时光，仿佛成年后的世俗变迁并不存在。他甚至在Xabi靠近的时候又回忆起来这熟悉的气味，或许Xabi用了名贵的香水也没能在Steven鼻子下掩盖成功。<br/>接着Xabi给他倒了杯喝的，他好像在Xabi询问的时候说了句“随意”，或者是胡乱地应和了句推荐。完全专注于和Xabi对话的他还没有喝，所以并不知道那里面的是什么。<br/>是的，他现在还会踢球，经常踢，还是经常和卡拉一起，他转过一次专业，他换了一次工作，现在的工作在仓库，所以有时候需要倒三班……<br/>这也不坏，至少他没有问，为什么上次我到默西塞德去你没有来。<br/>“卡拉说，或许我能为你提供些专业上的帮助。”当然，Xabi也适时开始把话题引入正轨。<br/>“呃，”说到这个，Steven现在是真的确认这个事找Xabi帮忙是不合适的，在看到Xabi的头衔之前，他已经跟卡拉说过了这是“杀鸡用牛刀”，当然这不是最重要的原因，但卡拉还是一意孤行地打了那个电话，他跟Xabi的关系或者比Steven跟Xabi的关系更好，至少这么多年他们一直联系和见面，“或许，你能为我推荐一位合适的医生。”<br/>“我想先了解，你之前与心理医生有过接触吗？”Xabi似乎嫌西装有些拘束，他站起来把外套脱下，挂在设计出色的衣架上，又松了领带，把袖子挽起在肘部。<br/>“工厂内的心理医师有定期谈话以及心理考评。”Steven留意到Xabi的手表很漂亮——即使不懂得工艺或者设计的人，比如Steven都能欣赏的那种漂亮。<br/>“你会主动按时前往……”说着Xabi自己也笑了。<br/>“不，”Steven摇头，笑着说，“周期性的要求，并不是说我质疑这份工作……其实是有效的，工作层面上，仓库的工作，还是需要的。”<br/>“但是目前的情况，跟工作没有关系，对吗？”<br/>“是没有关系，”Steven停顿了一会，不怎么委婉地说，“是私人的事情。”<br/>“我明白了，”Xabi看着他，“我会为你介绍一位……”<br/>“其实，”Steven有些不自在地偏过头，他不是很习惯Xabi这样专业的目光，“对于你，我也没有什么不能说的，只是我觉得这个事情，对于你或许不太重要。”<br/>“作为朋友，我乐于倾听，作为医生，也得在了解你的困惑以后再做出判断。”Xabi轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖，“好吗？”<br/>“唔。”Steven又问，“我能不躺在那个，弗洛依德榻上么？”<br/>“你可以怎么舒服怎么来。”Xabi引导式地先放松靠在Steven身边的沙发背上。<br/>他应该怎么起个头呢？<br/>在犹豫间，他的话语已经代替他的思考做了选择。<br/>他先说起那个青年，毕竟是从那开始，他才意识到自己的恶劣。<br/>或许一开始，他就对那耀眼的金发和可爱的雀斑充满好感。他很愿意表达这种喜欢，于是彼此之间的关系日渐亲密，他们起初只是在球场上见面，有时青年会伸手摸一把他的头发，会玩他的手，有时会在没人的时候把头埋在他背上偷懒，更多的时候，青年会抬头呼喊他的名字，目光中流露出让他开始心神不定的情绪。<br/>他从不敏锐，而是青年的意向太明显。明显到迟迟等不来Steven相应的回复时，开始横冲直撞，他那么年轻，又那么美，怎么能够想象自己会被拒绝呢？<br/>青年从球场消失了一段时间，卡拉问他缘由，末了笑他，“不奇怪，别人要来真的时候，你就撤退了。”<br/>毕竟卡拉可能是他的第一个“受害者”。<br/>他还记得那个暑假，夜半时分，卡拉站在自己的窗下，等待一个答复。<br/>而他当时却只对卡拉的“擅自主张”而感到措手不及。<br/>“反正你要恋爱，能不能现在先考虑一下我？”少年卡拉油腔滑调又装腔作势。<br/>他们认识很长一段时间，是亲密朋友，平时休息时他喜欢靠卡拉的肩膀，宽厚平实，带着洗衣液和草皮的气息。<br/>最终卡拉在那个夜晚一个人离开。或许卡拉还有所期待，可Steven第二天又重复了一遍挚友的认定。<br/>是他在哪里做错了，让人误会吗？<br/>这或许是一个好借口，可他不能否认，在对方表明心意以前，混杂在多种感情之间的暧昧令他享受。人和人需要合适的距离，他这样认为，如果对方要踏出那一步，他则会选择后退。<br/>一般的倾听者大概会认为Steven是亲密关系障碍。可他不能否认，在表层的遗憾之下，是即使知道最后发出的拒绝会令对方心碎，他依旧不吝惜感情和下一个人“点到为止”。<br/>也许拒绝中也带着一丝邪恶的快感，又有谁能知道呢？<br/>毕竟他总是在等待对方的主动示好。即使他没有回复那些更进一步发展的意愿。或许他喜欢被人喜欢的感觉，每当他想要在这个阶段赢得他人的好感时，总是毫不费力。但这是他的错吗？Steven想，恰如其分不好吗？<br/>卡拉的话其实令他有些疑惑。<br/>他开始变老了。Xabi看着他坐在沙发上，低垂着眼睛叙述时想。Steven落下的睫毛周围是一些红点，红点不太明显，可是皮肤上都是疲劳和岁月留下的痕迹。<br/>“你享受和他们的平稳关系，不想有任何改变，是吗？”听到Xabi说话，Steven望向他，眼睛里是他熟悉的信任和一丝犹疑。真不敢相信他们已经疏离了那么久。<br/>“有没有过你想要改变的情况？”看到Steven缓慢点头，Xabi又问。<br/>Steven有时候和他看起来给人的印象类似，是安静的，有时候则不是。他什么时候会回忆起那个吻？不太好说。有时候是在夜班，他在仓库，跟最近的同事也相隔有好几百米，发出巨大热量的灯光凝重地将他包围在一片寂静之中，他看着书，突然又闻到了记忆的气味，巨大的欢呼，冰凉的汗水铺散在炽热的身躯，那是年轻的他，和年轻的Xabi，那一吻很快，他的心跳很快。<br/>有时候，或许是睡眼惺忪的早晨，他含着牙刷，看着镜子里的法令纹和黑眼圈，又想到了那一吻。但这个时候他没有太多时间去回忆，打在脸上的凉水很快就会驱散他的困倦和欲念。<br/>他给出了否定的回答，Steven是真诚的，尽管他知道主动开始那个吻的是自己，但这并不表示他想要改变什么。他没有想过一个人最美好的时刻停留在青春究竟是幸运还是不幸。但至少那个吻是真的。美妙却又极其短暂，或许这样才能让人铭记一生。<br/>而他吻的对象现在坐在眼前，妄图找出困束他感情的症结，他有那么多的权威头衔和研究著作，这一切能帮助Xabi把最终的解释指向他自己吗？Steven看到Xabi往纸上写着什么，转过了头。<br/>Steven第一次为一段暧昧萌发的感情发展摁下暂停键，对象就是他自己。<br/>和Xabi的日常接触已经无法满足他的感情需求，仿佛有一头喂不饱的野兽总在催促着他去索取更多。他突然间就有了很多惧怕的东西，对一个人的爱让他患得患失——他现在都还记得自己在Xabi身边时犯的几个错误，包括口误——他不会发现的，心底有声音试图安慰他，但被忽视一样让他不好受。他小心翼翼地期望能保持和Xabi目前的关系，然而自身已经失衡：他有时候嫌自己话太少，面对Xabi甚至有些笨口拙舌的只能用微笑来补充；有时他又担心自己对感兴趣的事情说得太多，唠唠叨叨，惹人厌烦；一切自我暗示的负反馈让他开始慢慢相信，Xabi不会对我这样的人感兴趣。<br/>这仿佛是个不错的理由。Steven以为自己已经释然了，他往后退了一步，那头野兽已经被他驯服。后来Xabi跟Steven说，他不想走。Steven也只是拉了拉已经被磨花的旧书包背带，什么都没说。<br/>至少，你已经拥有一个吻了。Xabi离开的那晚，Steven破天荒的失眠，学习踢球和打工交织的紧张生活本来不允许他浪费睡眠时间，他很久没有哭过了，他本来也不相信眼泪，只是一整个晚上他的眼睛很烫。<br/>Steven睁开眼睛，那短暂的时刻让他有些搞不懂自己身在何处，他误以为自己又回到了少年时的梦境中。他动了一下，发现身上盖着毯子，上面是熟悉又陌生的气味。<br/>“抱歉。”他知道自己睡着了，却不知道是怎么入睡的，大脑好像突然断电，如今又被重启了。Xabi比之前坐得更近了些，带着担忧的表情看着他，“是最近过于劳累了吗？还是有睡眠方面的问题？”<br/>“我一向都是沾上枕头就睡的，”Steven打了个哈欠，反应过来后有些刻意地用拳背遮捂，“大概是你这儿的环境太舒适了。”<br/>“是吗，”Xabi伸手摸了一下他睡乱的额发，“能尽量放松再好不过。”<br/>“我想我是过于放松，以至于都睡着了。”但他并没有觉得更好一些，是的，Steven觉得有点不对劲，但是他又说不上是哪里不好。他喜欢Xabi看着他笑，那双西班牙的眼睛，还有他猜不透的笑容。于是他只能假装看时间，假装还要早点回默西塞德，假装自己有夜班的安排。实际上也差不多，他要上早班，合适的火车就那么几趟。<br/>“今天的咨询……”Steven张了张嘴，他似乎意识到不应该由他，而是应该由作为医生的Xabi来做结论，可他不太想听。而Xabi没有说话，这就让他觉得自己发出的声音有些闷重又有些刺耳。<br/>Xabi没有再说话，他只是探近Steven身边，近得Steven似乎能感受到他的呼吸打在喉结上，那是因为Xabi正低下头，灵巧又快速地解开他夹克下的衬衫。<br/>哦，Steven发现自己在颤抖，他想让Xabi停下，却发不出声音，直到Xabi一只手掌伸入他已经打开的衬衫里，另一只手已经脱掉了他的夹克。<br/>室内的温度并不低，但也没有高到能让Steven忽略Xabi掌心温度的地步，他的心脏就在他的手心下面。直到Xabi的气息完全包围住Steven以后，他才发现Xabi在吻他。<br/>不愧是专业的，Steven甚至迷迷瞪瞪地想。Xabi发现他在走神，Steven确定自己听到对方笑出了声音，他的脸红了，可是主动又把唇角凑了过去，他小心翼翼，Xabi却不愿像十多年前那样浅尝辄止。<br/>后来，Steven总算赶上了回默西塞德的末班车。</p><p>The END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>